The Guardian Nation
Nation Information According To Cybernation The Guardians Nation is a tiny, under developed, and new nation at 3 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of The Guardians Nation work diligently to produce Lumber and Wine as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of The Guardians Nation has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. The Guardians Nation does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It's borders are closed to all forms of immigration. The Guardians Nation detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government of The Guardians Nation has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. The government of The Guardians Nation will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. Founding of The Guardian Nation According to a Guarding Nation History Book "Before the Guardian rose to power, an evil dictator from a far away land controlled the peaceful people of the Yogri River. The people were forced to hard slave labor and received no pay for there hard work. Then the Guardian rose from the people and banished the evil dictator. To this date, people from his teachings guard the Yogri people while increasing there land and wages." Who is the Guardian The Guardian of the Nation is the title of the leader of the Guardian Nation. To become "The Guardian of the Nation"''one must become a member of the nations military for ten years. After the ten years of service to the nation, the man can choose to enter the political system or continue a military life (Most choose the latter). The man who chooses to pursue a political life devotes the remainder of his life for the people. They are a public servant. There salary is controlled by the people (This is the only democratic process within the nation. Only members of the members of the military and men over the age of 50 can vote however). They start there career as a secretary of the leader of there city. They must hold every office (over 250 different positions) before they rise to oligarch status. There are 5 different position in the oligarch level, all with equal power. The actual positions are classified, though it is known that they are also "Guardians of the...". The only known ones is ''The Guardian of the Nation, who is in charge of foreign diplomacy and is viewed by many as the savior of the nation and The Guardian of Insanity. The Guardian of Insanity The Guardian of Insanity is the official representative of The Guardian Nation to the Random Insanity Alliance. This is the lowest level of Guardians within The Guardian Nation. Since the Guardian Nations entrance to the Random Insanity Alliance, Crypto1160 has been acting as the direct representative for the Guardian Nation to her alliance in business. Known Leaders of the Country The Guardian of the Nation - buzzboygt Other Officials The Guardian of the City (aka- Central District)- George Wellington (The Guardian City) The Guardian of the Northern District - Phillip Northgate The Guardian of the Southern District - James Readington The Guardian of the Western District - Henry Thomaston The Guardian of the Eastern District - Norman Hern The Great Cross War The Great Cross War refers to the war that waged between The Guardian Nation and Awesome Cross. Though this war is not a major war in the grand scheme, it is important to the people of The Guardian Nation because it allows them to have a common enemy to unite under. In the eyes of the citizens, Awesome Cross is a super power nation that can destroy them in a split second with amazing weapons. This allows the citizens to rejoice in their supremacy, for the government ran television reports the great victories the nation has had in battle. The reality of the war is the dominance of The Guardian Nation. The Guardian Nation has many more soldiers and higher infrastructure levels than Awesome Cross. This unjust war has caused many people outside the nation to be upset with The Guardian of the Nation for his poor policies and declaring war for no reason. When asked this by several members of the press in foreign nations he responded, "If you view this from a unjust perspective than all war, even in self-defense, is unjust. If we had viewed war this way than we would still be under the foreign dictators of our past. I am a servant of my people. The reason for the Great Cross War is the same as every other war, we tried to reason with unreasonable people. They refused to see the issues from our viewpoint, so we are going to allow them to be enlightened." Several actavist aganist the war have risen in foreign nation. When asked about this, The Guardian of the Nation responded, "I have a close friend that would love to meet these activist in our nation. Could you invite them for me??" This is, however, impossible. The nation does not allow any foreign immigrants, to prevent "a rise in drug use". If they attempted to enter the nation they would be killed on sight. After Math of The Great Cross War, The War with Kaitonia The current state of Amazing Cross in The Great Cross War is absolute anarchy. The Guardian Nation was left the nation without a unifying enemy. The Guardian Nation turned to another nation to attack. This nation was Kaitonia. Kaitonia has an equal size army as The Guardian Nation, though the citizens of the Guardian Nation do not realize. Again they believe that Kaitonia is a huge super power, and they are the small force. The Fall of the Guardian Nation The Guardian of Truth and the Guardian of War began a power hungry assault against the other Guardians, buzzboygt entered exile in the nation of GrecoRomania. The True Guardian of Laws vanished, thought to have died in battle. The Guardian of Money was killed for not giving enough funding to military spending. After destroying the other members, the Guardian of War murdered the Guardian of Truth. He declared himself, the Guardian of All to the masses. He was assassinated by a civilian with a gardening hoe, now the state symbol of anarchy. Today, the Guardian of the Nation is the leader of The Republic of Eagles Landing Category:The Guardian Nation